


Heaven

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: M/M, Selfcest, alcohol mention, drinking mention, these two again because i just love the concept with the drinking thing, wels being incredibly affectionate towards hels when drunk and hels loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: More with Wels and Hels based on hermitshipping headcanons with the prompt of drunk hermits
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with the idea/concept that Hels is basically addicted to the affection Wels shows him when drunk and Wels comes to the understanding that he does, they pretty much both purposefully act oblivious to it or don't discuss it when sober but they both know how the other feels. And they both love the affection. 
> 
> This one also messes with the concept that Hels doesn't drink or doesn't drink a lot but sometimes he will because Wels likes how sweet it makes his lips taste so he'll kiss him a lot more. Once again, they both love it.

* * *

"Already again, huh?" Hels couldn't help but smirk lazily as he glanced over at Wels. 

"Already _what?"_ Wels joked, chuckling sloppily. 

Admittedly, it was amusing to Hels. He'd typically be too reluctant to show it, but he tried to tell himself that it was okay. That he could be more carefree when he was with Wels. He was allowed to.

And so, he was. He'd let himself laugh, smile, sometimes have a couple drinks. 

Though, he had an extra reason to drink a little. 

He smiled, hand resting gently on his glass. 

Next to him, Wels hummed, leaning forward to get a better look at Hels' face. 

"What?" Hels questioned, glancing at the drunken hermit.

Wels placed a hand gently on Hels' chin, tilting his head towards him more. "Your eyes are pretty," he mumbled. 

Hels couldn't help but chuckle as Wels stared longingly into his crimson eyes. 

He felt Wels' gentle breath on his lips as the gap closed between them. Hels' eyes were clouded by a hazy lust as the two shared a soft kiss. 

He loved it. He loved when Wels kissed him so sweetly, hand gently resting on his cheek. The faint taste of alcohol on his soft lips. It was always passionate, yet gentle. It was sweet and loving, and it was addicting to Hels.

As Wels pulled away, he kept close. He waited a couple seconds before pressing their lips together once more. And again after that.

His lips tasted sweet—and Wels loved it. He wanted to do nothing but sit there and kiss those sweet lips of Hels', savoring it every time. 

And Hels loved it, too. It was why he would drink those couple of drinks with Wels. His lips tasted sweet, and Wels wanted to kiss those sweet lips over and over again. It was heavenly to both of them.

As their lips met once more, Hels threw his arms over Wels' shoulders, and Wels pulled him close. It truly was heaven. 

The two stared deeply and lovingly into each others eyes after parting ways once more. 

"I love you," Hels mumbled. 

Wels smiled, burying and nuzzling his face into the crook of Hels' neck. "I love you too, Helsie."

Closing his eyes, Hels leaned into Wels' hair, wrapping his arms around the knight. Enjoying the feeling of it, the warmth they shared, and the love that enveloped them.

It truly was heaven to both of them. And Hels was addicted to it. 

* * *


End file.
